Conventional woodworking lathes may a main shaft driven by a transmission including a belt which is in turn driven by an associated motor. The motor is typically a direct-current motor, an alternating current asynchronous motor, and/or a servo motor. During operation of a woodworking lathe, the motor drives the transmission belt to rotate the main shaft of the lathe. The main shaft then drives a center or a chuck to rotate a part, such as a workpiece, to be processed and is held therein. While the part is being rotated, a cutting tool cuts the workpiece.